1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of dance shoes and, more particularly, to a ballet shoe.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art of ballet first originated in ancient Rome and developed into a formal dance set to music during the Renaissance period. In the early 1800""s, ballet underwent a remarkable change characterized by the requirement that dancers appear to float gracefully through the air. To create this aura, dancers rise on their toes in a dance step known as xe2x80x9csur le pointe.xe2x80x9d The hallmark of a ballerina is her ability to personify her graceful movements while xe2x80x9cen pointe.xe2x80x9d
In the xe2x80x9csur le pointexe2x80x9d dance step, nearly all of the contact force with the floor passes through the dancer""s foot, especially the toes, which must not deflect forward, backward or sideways. Specially designed ballet shoes, known as pointe shoes or toe shoes, have been developed to support a dancer""s foot while xe2x80x9cen pointerxe2x80x9dPointe shoes generally comprise a flexible upper that covers the front of the foot and extends on either side of the instep and around the heel of the foot. The front of the upper typically overlays a rigid toe box or xe2x80x9cvampxe2x80x9d adapted to surround the front part of the foot and protect the foot while xe2x80x9cen pointe.xe2x80x9d Dancers have generally been reluctant to place padding between the forefoot area and the toe box of the ballet shoe because it reduces a dancers ability to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the floor and to articulate the forefoot, both of which are essential to speed and balance. The compression of the dancer""s foot against the rigid toe box of the ballet shoe while a dancer is xe2x80x9cen pointexe2x80x9d causes numerous injuries to the foot, including fractured metatarsal bones, plantar facitis, sesmoiditis, tendinitis and hallus nail trauma to name a few.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a dance shoe, more particularly a pointe shoe, which reduces the likelihood of injury to a dancer without limiting the dancer""s ability to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the floor and articulate the forefoot while the dancer is xe2x80x9cen point.xe2x80x9d
In accordance with an embodiment of the present invention, a dance shoe is provided that includes a flexible upper and a toe box configured to surround at least a portion of a dancer""s foot. The dance shoe further includes a viscoelastic padding layer that is provided between the toe box and the dancer""s foot to shield the foot from the rigidity of the toe box.
In a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the viscoelastic padding layer comprises a thermoplastic gel. The thermoplastic gel dissipates the pressure and friction exerted upon a dancer""s foot, particularly when the dancer is executing a xe2x80x9csur le pointexe2x80x9d dance step. The viscoelastic gel may include at least one of a lubricating oil and a medicinal agent to soften and medicate the dancer""s foot.
The present invention is particularly useful for padding and medicating the feet of a ballet dancer who routinely executes the xe2x80x9csur le pointexe2x80x9d dance step. Among other advantages, the invention dissipates the pressure and friction exerted upon a dancer""s foot without decreasing the dancer""s ability to xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d the floor. Another advantage is that the present invention is capable of lubricating, softening and medicating a dancer""s foot. Yet another advantage of the present invention is that the padding layer conforms to the shape of the foot without the need to pre-shape the padding layer during manufacture. Still yet another advantage of the present invention is that the padding layer dissipates the pressure forces on a dancer""s foot in a manner that does not interfere with circulation in the foot.